Fikamar27
) |nationality = Indonesian |country = Indonesia |countrycode = id |gender = female |gen = 2 |countrycode2 = id |style = Traditional, Modified Traditional, Special FX |known = Too Much Saying "I'm Sorry" |active = |title = Fikamar27 |channelname = Fikamar27 |retired = Sadly it is... |wikia name = Fikamar27}} fikamar27 is an Indonesian Untergangerin. Her username was taken from her real name, along with the number 27 which stood for her birthday. About She joined YouTube on April 2009, but only for commenting on videos. She made her first video with The Sims 2 and Windows Movie Maker in 31 April 2009. After that fikamar27 made a few other videos about Plants vs Zombies, Ballad of Russian Boys, Polyushko Pole, Tachanka, Pet Society and American McGee's Alice. Downfall Parodies She made her own parodies in 13 June 2011 using Sony Vegas, the first one being Let's Play Parampaa With Downfall. As she was new to editing in Vegas, along with the fact that she only had a couple of scenes to work with at the time, her first stint in the Unterganging business wasn't that of a success. This didn't keep her from doing so as she made more, gaining attention from the community. Fikamar's parodies are made in either English or in Indonesian, depending on the subject matter. Some of her parodies were satirical commentaries that poke fun at the Indonesian government: #Hitler is informed Nazarudin still can't be caught #Hitler Marah Sinetron Putri Yang Ditukar Masih Tayang #The Bunker Discuss About Idul Fitri #Fegelein Mengajak Untuk Menghentikan Vote Komodo. #Hitler Mengomentari Amukan SBY #Pertanyaan Terbodoh Dari Gunsche #Goebbles Ngamuk Sama Bahasa Alay! She does express her bitter sentiments over the current administration, especially with SBY as the incumbent president for the second time - and it didn't help that there are so many unsolved issues in Indonesia. Her parodies aren't necessarily limited to social commentaries, though. #Hitler phones Hitler in Osvobozhdeniye #Gunsche Jual Kue Kepada Hitler #Dagangan Kue Gunsche Laris (or maybe Gunsche Jual Kue Kepada Hitler 2) #Gunsche loves Gugur Bunga Song #Hitler At Fasting #Hitler at Fasting 2 #Hitler is received An Idul Card #Nazi Army Choir vs Red Army Choir #Hitler is Informed fikamar27 have middle and final semester exam #Hitler is Informed Fikamar27's Birthday Is Today #Hitler Is "Galau" At Under Shower #Fegelein And Friends Record A Song #Quick Tutorial To Say Love Words With "Der Untergang" #Quick Tutorial To Say Love Words With "Der Untergang" #Where Is My Fegelein Song #New Outro #Hitler Gagal Menggombali Lewat Telepon (Parodi Downfall) #Hitler Meets Alice Liddel (Madness Returns) #Krebs Daydreaming #Before You Sleep (Downfall Parody) #Russian Go To Bed #Hitler Is Informed He Was In Rough Stick Figure #Closet Guy Singing Closet #Gunsche Mengerjai Hitler #Chuikov Tells A Horrible News #Downfal Character's Zodiac #Goring's Childhood (Stick Figure) #Hitler is Not Invited in Fikamar27's party #Testing Downfall Character Stick Figure *not really a parody* #Hitler Plans To Back Into Normal Figure Russian Red Army Choir and Downfall Parodies Fikamar27's most famous parody was Nazi Army Choir vs Red Army Choir. Her love with Russian Red Army Choir made her have an idea to make a little parody about them. The story begin when Hitler wants to make a choir like Russian (read in 1944: Alexander Alexandrov), and Krebs asked him about the soloist. Hitler choose Burgdorf, but it refused by Jodl because his voice was very bad. Hitler rants to Jodl. But to make a Nazi choir is not easy. Hitler got a phone by Kohler, and Kohler said the soldiers run away to Poland because they didn't want Burgdorf as the soloist. Hitler, still with hot-headed, rants Kohler and hang up the phone. Then he make another plan to make the choir from Goebbles Children and the soloist still Burgdorf. Jodl tries to refuse again, and Hitler rants again to him. Weeks later, Chuikov was looking at pictures when Krebs arrived suddenly. Then Chuikov sitting in front of Krebs, asking about the meaning of his arrival. Krebs asking about the rival of Red Army Choir, and Chuikov only said they never have any rival. Then Krebs gave Chuikov a paper and bragging about Nazi Army Choir. Chuikov gets angry and told to Krebs to make a contest, who was the best choir between them, and the loser should hear the rival's song forever. So the battle begins, and the Nazi Army Choir performed the "Fegelein Anthem", with Burgdorf as their soloist. And Red Army Choir perform "Leonid Kharitonov and Red Army Choir - Dark-Eyed Cossack Girl". Of course Hitler is pwned only by a half minute, and Stalin smile at him, knows who is the winner. So, Hitler must hear KAPPSA's song forever, and with angry he told Gunsche to make Fegelein drive out them. The backsound of Hitler is informed was "Dontsy Molodtsy" or "The Courageous Don Cossacks". Reactions This parody was favorited by LHaritonov, the official channel of Leonid Kharitonov, which manage by his son Mikhail Kharitonov. And he shared this video to his Facebook. Pictures Alice 10.jpg|1st Photo Alice - Madness Returns 2.jpg|2nd photo Dmitri Petronov.jpg|3rd photo Parampaa Commie.JPG|4th Photo Parampaa 001.jpg|5th Photo Burgdof Gombalin Krebs.jpg|Romantic (???) Hitler-Gunsche-Fegelein.jpg|Behind Hitler Review Scene... Fegelein!!! Dead Stuff.jpg|If Downfall Character's Stuff Are Dead? Stick-Normal-Chuikov.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal drawing style Youtube Channel fikamar27's Channel Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Untergangerins